Protect Me
by ry-haywood
Summary: When Kurt wakes from a horrifying nightmare, there is really only one person he feels he can go to, and that's Blaine Anderson, the charming Warbler, and love of his life.


_As I'm running down the street towards my home, my legs are growing heavier, and I feel as if I'm slowing down. I trip, and fall onto the hard concrete. I've scraped my knee, and my hand moves up to my face to find my nose oozing blood. Suddenly a hand comes down on my shoulder that sends shivers down my spine, and my body freezes. The figure kneels down behind me, and I can feel its cool breath against my ear._

"_Thought you could run away, huh?" a high-pitched cackle escapes it's lips, "Silly boy."_

_My mouth is dry, and I'm shivering. Finally, I manage to speak, "What do you want from me?" I whisper._

_Another high-pitched laugh is heard, and the thing behind me traces my jaw with a finger coating it in a crimson liquid from my bloody nose. The creature brings it up to its nostrils and breaths in the scent, "That's easy-" the figure licks its finger, "What I want…is your blood." _

_My body stiffens and my eyes widen as I feel it lick my neck, and the creature bares its fangs-_

"AHHHH!" Kurt awoke sweating like crazy, and breathing heavily. He had been having nightmares for three days straight, and what made it worse was that he was all alone at home. Kurt looked over at his clock, and read, _3:30 AM. _He looked over to his cell phone, and hesitantly reached for it. With shaking fingers, he dialed the number of the first person that came to his mind.

About ten minutes later, a knock was heard at the door, and Kurt climbed out of bed, his blanket tightly around him. He opened the door to find Blaine, just as expected, standing there with a cup in his hand.

"I, um, brought you some hot chocolate-," the older teen said, extending the hand with the cup in it towards Kurt, "It's probably not as hot anymore, but-" Kurt took the cup and smiled, "It's fine, come in." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and led him into his room. Both boys made their way over to Kurt's bed, and sat down facing each other.

"You seemed pretty worried when you called, what's up?" Blaine asked, as Kurt took a sip of his "hot" chocolate, and then placed it on his nightstand.

"Well, my dad left with Carol for a couple of days for some "alone time" or whatever, and, I've just been having a bunch of nightmares ever since. I think being alone is getting to me, my dad's never really been gone for this long," Kurt stared at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

"What have the nightmares been about?" Blaine asked as he reached for one of Kurt's hands. Kurt's eyes filled with tears, as Blaine gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"…T-Terrible things, but I'm _always_ running away from something…and I never seem know what it is. Then it finally catches up to me, and once it's got a hold of me I wake up screaming, or even crying," Blaine made his way over next to Kurt, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kurt began to sob, and buried his face into Blaine's chest.

"Don't worry, Kurt. They're just nightmares, it's not like they're real."

"But they're still scary," Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest, in a childish tone. Blaine lifted the younger boy's head, and looked into his eyes as he wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek with his thumb, "How 'bout I stay here for the night and keep you company?"

Kurt sniffled, "You really don't have to."

Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt onto his lap, "But I want to," Kurt could feel his face heating up, and his cheeks turned red as cherries, as Blaine made their foreheads touch.

The young teen giggled, "Well, then, I guess you're sleeping over."

Blaine chuckled, and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's soft, moist ones. Blaine's hands trailed down to Kurt's waist, and the younger teen wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Both boys felt the kiss intensifying quickly, especially when one was already working on getting the other's shirt off, not even caring about how cold it was. The warmth from the passionate embrace was enough for both to keep warm, but before they could get too carried away, Kurt stopped the kiss. The young boy placed a finger on Blaine's lips with a smirk, "Time for bed."

Blaine frowned, but did as he was told. With Kurt still in his arms, Blaine laid down on the soft bed, and rested his head on the fluffily, laced pillows. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's shirt, and buried his face in the older teen's chest, feeling safe for the first time in three days.

"Goodnight," Blaine said, as he kissed the top of Kurt's head. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Kurt lazily smiled, and mumbled a quiet "goodnight" back at the older teen holding him tightly.

Kurt definitely didn't have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
